At the Amusement Park
by hanabimonai
Summary: Allen and Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. Amusement park. Amusing events ensue? **A rough, unpolished fragment of an interlude that takes place about half a year from the end of Love is Double Blind, at the start of the next summer. Full-fledged sequel to LiDB is still yet to come.**


_**UPDATE** March 9 2013:_**__****  
I've put a poll up on my profile page. I'm hoping you'll please tell me how YOU decide on what stories to read. Results will be viewable (except for any PMs I receive) once I close it. I will also make a special announcement about future plans on my profile at that time.**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys. I thought I'd try out a kink meme prompt and lo and behold, there was one that fit rather nicely as an interim sequel to _Love is Double Blind.

THE PROMPT:  
_"I want a cute double date with the OT4. The two couples can be any combination of them (though extra love if its Lavi/Lenalee and Yuullen). Uh, kink? They're at an amusement park. So many sweet couplely things can be written about that. Points if Komui keeps popping up to try and sabotage the date."_

_**NB:** This is not the sequel that I originally promised to LiDB!- that is still coming. Consider this an in-betweener. LIDB chapter 7.5, if you will. I just sat down and wrote it in a couple of hours, so it's nothing special. I'm glad I did though, because it actually turned out to be a good opportunity to create some backstory (especially for Lavi) before the next one. I hope you like this... :3_

* * *

"Oh hey, Allen." Lavi spotted Allen smoothing back his white hair outside the bathrooms, where Kanda had just entered separately. "You're not going in too?"

"Nah, I uh…" Allen blushed, grinning meekly. "I… don't need to go."

_Oh geez, those two…_

"So you're afraid you'll get _ideas_ while in there, are ya?"

"You know me too well, Lavi." Allen admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just that Kanda's so upset, and—"

"Yes, yes, he's cute while he's upset, yaddah yaddah," Lavi rolled his eyes, though only teasing. "So what's Yuu upset about _this_ time?"

"Umm. He's uhh… he's pissed off about the carnival games… because he hasn't been able to _win._" Allen confided. "_Any_ of them."

"You warned him, though, didn't you?"

"That they're fixed? Of _course_ I did, Lavi!" He wasn't sure if Allen's resultant long-suffering sigh was a at his own unintended suggestion that Allen, with his colourful past as a clown and a carnie, wouldn't realize he should warn Kanda, or whether Allen was still affronted by his boyfriend's earlier insistence upon ignoring his advice. "Anyway, nevermind us, how about you two? Everything fine with Lenalee?"

"Like a dream," Lavi answered, well, _dreamily,_ before perking up further. "Check it out, I got us candy rings!"

Lavi held up his left hand, proudly displaying the bright red sucker attached to his ring finger.

"Oh my _god_, Lavi, that is too corny."

"Eh, it's fine. We had a good laugh over it."

"I'll bet," Allen smirked knowingly. "So are we still on for the 'coaster next?"

"Yeah, as long as Yuu is."

"Nice grammar there, Lavi."

"You know what I meant, _Moyashi_." Lavi answered with a grin and hardly a hint of defensiveness.

Allen stuck out his tongue at his friend, and as if that were his cue, Kanda stepped out of the restrooms. "Tch. What are you dorks on about?"

"What are we 'on about,' huh? That's so cute that you're picking up Allen's Brit-speak, Yuu-chan."

Kanda stepped toward the unconcerned Lavi threateningly.

"Call me that again and die." Allen stepped between them, rubbing Kanda's shoulder to calm him as much as to grab his attention. That seemed to do the trick. "Freak."

"Kanda, don't take it out on him that you can't win at the mini basketball hoops." Allen daringly intoned; his boyfriend now glowering at him instead of their friend. "Or at the ball toss, or at whack-a-mole, or at target shooting, or—"

"Beansprout," Kanda grumbled in warning, but Allen only slipped his thumbs in the belt loops of the prideful man's bluejeans, pulling him forward until they stood front to front, then leaning around to murmur mysterious things into his ear that Lavi couldn't— and honestly didn't really _want_ to— hear.

Judging by how Kanda's eyes soon glazed over, and the way Allen bookended his near-whispers with a quick nip to Kanda's earlobe (sucking lightly until it slipped out with a wet _smack!)_ Lavi had a pret-ty good idea what kind of thing was said.

"Uh, guys, get a room. Seriously."

"Later," Allen agreed contentedly, and dutifully as if it was his mission in life to fulfill that very request and everything it implied. Even Kanda smirked mockingly at Lavi, as if making him uncomfortable was his goal all along.

_Damn, that probably _was_ their goal, actually, now that I think about it…_

"Sheesh. _You're_ the freaks! Not _me_."

_How on earth is that pair is so different from how it was when it was Yuu and I that were together? I mean, Allen is soooo far from his polite 'gentleman' act around Yuu it's not even funny… and he's practically got the guy wrapped around his little finger. Well, it's not like he's defenseless, but I never had that kind of effect on Yuu-chan when we were involved._

But while he was certainly awed, Lavi wasn't jealous. He was more than happy with how things were between him and Lenalee now.

"Did I miss something?" that very girl asked, emerging from the ladies' room with a fresh face on.

_She doesn't even need the makeup but I can't deny how great she looks _with_ it, either._

"Nothing, babe," Lavi smiled, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it once, and then licking rather lewdly at the giant ring-pop on her ring finger.

"Ew, Lavi. Is _that_ why you got those rings?" Allen asked with feigned dismay. Lavi knew by now how shameless that boy was, and that he truly wasn't disturbed in the least by the suggestive display.

"Why _else_ would he get them?" Lenalee laughed, pointedly yanking Lavi's hand over so she could have a quick suck at his ring too. Watching her perfect lips envelop it, hearing the _pop!_ that resulted as it emerged from her lips, and the very provocative fact that she retained his eye contact the entire time gave him some major ideas for later.

She hadn't realized it until later, but when the girl tried to date Allen Walker, she was constantly reigning herself in. The vibe was all wrong, and she felt she couldn't get too forward with him. But Lavi welcomed and appreciated every one of her advances, and it would never have occurred to him to consider her any less respectable a woman for it. She was confident, and she liked to play, and so was he, and so _did_ he, and that's all there was to it.

**oxoxo**

From here, the four intended to head out for the roller coaster, but on the way there was a change of plans.

They were sidetracked when Kanda made it a personal competition between him and Lavi to see who could be first to win his date a prize. Lavi was surprisingly competitive- probably due to his deep feelings for Lenalee. If he was doing something for _her_ sake, then he took it _very_ seriously. Yet although his feelings for 'bean sprout' were nothing to be trifled with, Kanda was all about mollifying his own ego.

Lenalee giggled as Allen stood by, mocking the both of them for their fervour at aiming for the the quacking duck doll, the giant teddy bear, or the lightning bolt earrings, which all agreed would have suited either Allen or Lenalee since they both had their ears pierced. After a good forty-five minutes and plenty of cash spent on various rigged games, Lavi finally came out on top, having won Lenalee a diary with a heart-shaped lock and key. Kanda was formidable, having started out closer to winning than Lavi, and getting closer all the time, but in the end, he couldn't beat Lavi's supernaturally sharp eye, or his intelligence for gradually working out the trick to beating such games.

Kanda wouldn't take Allen's advice at all, and that attitude left the young man rather miffed. In fact, Allen was so irritated that he got back at Kanda by winning _him_ a prize instead. On his _first_ try! At that, Lavi shook his head, both impressed and amused, while this time it was Lenalee who laughed out loud, unrestrained, at the kiddie-sized "Mr. Grouchy" tee that her childhood friend was to receive from his beloved partner. (Kanda didn't care what Allen went for, as he never thought Allen would actually _win,_ let alone in only a single turn.)

Not being in the mood to wait in line, the two couples boarded a few less popular, more traditional rides instead of the giant rollercoaster. Lenalee and Lavi held hands constantly on the ferris wheel and all points beyond (where they could manage). They also kept shouting back and forth at each other excitedly on the merry-go-round, to the point where Kanda made a sour face (which Allen laughed at). He and she also glanced at each other increasingly often as time wore on.

Soon, the moon was coming out and none of the four was up for a roller coaster ride at all anymore. Instead, Kanda dropped the other two off at Lavi's, and took Allen home to his apartment, where they were sure to fight some more, before promptly "making up."

Very late that night, as he was just falling to sleep with Lenalee curled up in his arms, Lavi yawned and drowsily mumbled to himself; _Oh yeah… I wonder what's gonna happen to that t-shirt?_

**End.**


End file.
